1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to blowers, and more particularly, a blower including an intake closure.
2. Description of Related Art
Some known blowers include shut-offs at their outlets, increasing the difficulty of throttling the flow of blown air. It is sometimes desirable to throttle the blown air, particularly around mulched beds, and the like. Other blowers do not have rotatable outlets. Still other blowers lack the capability to convert into vacuums for the lawn.
Accordingly, there is a need for a blower that provides easier throttling of blown air, greater ease of directing the blown air, and greater ease in using the blower as a vacuum.